


New Cycles

by Blue_Nightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an endless cycle to him; the way life was, except when that cycle reached its starting point again, he was alone. And it was not what he wanted anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Cycles

   Isaac lived a quiet life in France.

 

   It wasn’t terrible by any stretch, but it wasn’t the best either. He stayed with Chris in an apartment near Bordeaux, till the hunter went back to Beacon Hills. After that Isaac lived alone, working several part-time job to makes ends meet, finishing high school and going off to college, remaining invisible to the rest of society. So while at first it was a lonely life, it’s what he chose. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

   Chris never came back to France; never told him he would leave forever. The werewolf wasn’t angry with him for this, but he was sad. Isaac had hoped that leaving Beacon Hills and living with the hunter meant that he could escape everything he let go of; everything he didn’t want to be reminded of, and still be with one person who he was comfortable with. He never could have foreseen that particular person leaving him, thereafter compelling the blue-eyed boy to live on his own, without anyone to confide in. It didn’t make sense. It’s what he wanted. Allison’s death was too much of a burden for Isaac to carry; he didn’t want to continue with that. Moving to France should’ve lifted that burden off him, but all it did was make it worse. Isaac was sad, because he was alone. The one thing he didn’t want.

 

   Six years passed by, a mere blur to the werewolf. Bordeaux was, by all means of the word, all right by him. He worked a decent job as a corporal lawyer, earning enough money to make life easy. He made friends; engaged in relationships with a few women; built up a normal life. But like any normal life, friends came and went, the relationships never lasted, and in the end Isaac was left to be by himself all over again. It was an endless cycle to him; the way life was, except when that cycle reached its starting point again, he was alone. And it was not what he wanted anymore.

 

   Even though the life he was living was not what he wanted, Isaac had no choice but to continue. He didn’t want to move to back to Beacon Hills. It was too much for him to handle, or so he assumed. But on the contrary, moving anywhere else in America, or, really, anywhere else in the world wouldn’t solve his problem; he would still be lonely. Isaac saw no solution to the issue, as both roads of possibilities were sure to be bumpy and eventually have a dead end. So he remained in France, in Bordeaux, in the monotonous, inane cycle that was dreadfully his life; the one he chose. It was almost like a cruel joke to him. He willingly went for a life he didn’t know would end up as miserable as his old one. It was definitely a sort of sick humour, but to him, it wasn’t funny. Not in the least.

 

   Everything changed when someone he didn’t expect to ever enter his life again did: Scott. The alpha had told him and assured him that he was wanted back in Beacon Hills; needed back, but by who remained untold to him. Isaac figured going back would only resurface painful memories inside his head, and so he declined Scott’s offer at first. But that didn’t stop the dark-haired boy. He had asked multiple times why the omega was so adamant on staying, and Isaac would usually come up with an excuse to hide away the real one: he would miss the first love of the boy who was asking him to come back. He eventually told Scott the truth, seeing no point in lying when he too didn’t want to remain in France. What struck Isaac by surprise is how calmly Scott told him that even though Allison’s death was hard to deal with, and even though there were too many memories of her in Beacon Hills to remember, it was something he had to let go of, to make peace with. Most importantly, it was those memories that would keep Allison alive in their hearts. And nothing would change that.

 

   Isaac moved back to Beacon Hills with Scott. He reunited with his old friends, made new ones, visited everything he let go of, and moved with the alpha. In time, and unexpectedly, Isaac found himself in a relationship with Scott. At first he feared it would be a repetition of that cycle in Bordeaux, the one that would leave him bereft of friends and lovers. But taking the risk and experiencing it for himself was all he could do, and Isaac came to realise that this cycle was different. It didn’t end with heartbreak and desolation; that was the old one. This new cycle ended with happiness and joy that could only build up his life even more, the most important person to him. He made peace with Allison; he was no longer lonely, and he had so many people to love.

 

   This was the life Isaac wanted, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
